Luke
by Capitana Momo
Summary: Eren estaba enojado con Levi. Enojadísimo. ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo pagar que sacándole celos con su adorable y precioso Luke? Porque Levi no podía soportar que un perro recibiera los mimos que él debía tener. Riren / Oneshot / Lemon.


_**Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de Hajime Isayama. El único personaje que es mío es Luke, porque Luke es vida, Luke es amor._

 _ **Advertencias** : AU, OOC, one-shot, lenguaje vulgar, lemon, yaoi, Riren, omegaverse._

 _Y ustedes se preguntarán qué coño es esto :v_

 _Sitúenlo en un mundo alternativo a UP, donde todos son muy felices y mi bebé Luke está vivo haciéndole la vida imposible a Levi. Ains, que tierno *corazón*_

 ** _Dedicado a mi bella, preciosa Kathy, mi Kathyushka, la niña de mis ojos, quien desearía que fuera lesbiana para que estuviera conmigo *llora*_**

 ** _Kathy, bebé, acá está lo que tanto me pedías. Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, bebé. Gracias por ser un apoyo constante en mi vida, ai luv iu._**

* * *

Luke amaba a su dueño. Lo amaba, mucho, mucho, mucho. Era el mejor dueño del mundo, porque su dueño lo mimaba siempre, le decía cosas bonitas que lo alegraban y le daba caricias y amor todo el tiempo.

Lo amaba tanto, tanto, que odiaba verlo triste. En especial cuando se ponía triste por culpa de ese idiota enano pálido y con el cabello negro –que más bien parecía un gato amargado y estreñido. Así como amaba mucho a su dueño, odiaba a ese hombre que siempre lo miraba mal, le decía cosas feas, y tocaba a su dueño como creyéndose el jefe del mundo.

Lengüeteó la mejilla de su dueño, sacándole una sonrisa suave.

—Es un tonto, ¿no es así? —le dijo su dueño, sus bonitos ojos con pena por algún motivo, y le dio otra lamida, queriendo decirle de esa forma que lo amaba.

Su dueño era el más bonito de todos, con esa sonrisa preciosa que tenía, su cabello revoltoso y esos enormes, expresivos ojos. Además, de vez en cuando exhalaba un olor delicioso que lo haría querer acurrucarse todo el día al lado de su dueño y lamerle el rostro con amor.

—Cuando lo vea, lo mataré —murmuró su dueño abrazándolo por el cuello, y Luke frotó su cabeza contra la mejilla de él, para demostrarle que lo quería, que siempre iba a estar a su lado.

Pudo oír su suspiro, por lo que solo gimoteó, apenado también de verlo triste, y su dueño le dio un beso entre sus ojos, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

Estaba seguro que el motivo de tristeza de su dueño era ese enano, porque su dueño no se ponía triste de la nada. Sí, debía ser ese enano feo y malhumorado.

Luke se acurrucó al lado de su dueño, lamiendo su mano.

Ya se las iba a ver ese monstruo con él. Nadie ponía triste a su dueño sin ganarse una mordida de él. Aunque ese hombrecito sí que le daba miedo, en especial cuando lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y decía algo sobre arrancarle la piel para hacer un abrigo.

Pero por su dueño, podía enfrentar a monstruos más grandes. Solo esperaba que ese enano no le diera un golpe demasiado fuerte.

* * *

Eren estaba enfurruñado con él.

No, enfurruñado no era la palabra correcta. Quizás estaba _emputecido._ Cabreado. Irritado. Encrespado. Furibundo.

En ese momento, mientras estaba en el suelo, acariciando a Luke y mirándolo de reojo con rabia mal disimulada, lo entendió.

Soltó un suspiró, apagando la televisión, e hizo una mueca al notar como ese jodido perro de porquería lamía el rostro de _su_ pareja, sacándole una pequeña risa. Luke había crecido para convertirse en un precioso ejemplar de pastor suizo, su pelaje completamente blanco, y ahora, al ponerse en dos patas, podía botar a Levi fácilmente al suelo. Por fortuna, el perro estaba lo bastante entrenado para saber que eso no se debía hacer si no quería ganarse un golpe que lo haría llorar.

Aunque Levi tenía bastante claro que si lo hacía llorar, Eren correría a consolarlo sin importarle los reclamos de su alfa. Luke era su pequeño bebé que nadie tocaba.

—¿Qué fue lo que hice ahora? —preguntó exasperado, poniéndose de pie.

Eren volvió a mirarlo de reojo, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la pared, con una clara expresión de indignación, y rodeó el cuello de Luke con un abrazo cariñoso, el perro apoyando su hocico en el hombro de su dueño para mirar burlonamente a Levi.

Entrecerró los ojos, soltando un chasquido.

—Mocoso de mierda —gruñó sintiendo el ácido de los celos corroyendo en su estómago.

El castaño tarareó una canción, sin voltearse, y Luke sonrió con felicidad, dejando que su dueño le besara la nariz para luego lengüetear su boca.

—Saca al perro —ordenó el azabache.

Eren, con lentitud, giró la cabeza, y manteniendo su expresión en blanco, dijo:

—Si Luke se va, yo también me voy.

Iba a decir algo más, pero entonces Eren se puso de pie, tan dignamente como pudo, y abrió el ventanal de comedor, saliendo al patio trasero con el perro siguiéndole detrás, agitando su cola con alegría.

Levi soltó un resoplido molesto, yendo a la cocina para preparar algo para comer y tratando de pensar en qué mierda le pasaba al chico. Toda la semana había estado raro, comportándose más cariñoso de lo normal –y eso que no estaba cerca de su celo– y haciendo preguntas raras sobre lo que harían ese día –viernes– y si lo pasaba a buscar luego de clases, ya que ese día salía a las cinco de la tarde. El día anterior le dijo que lo haría, pero luego le llamó para avisarle que estaba terminando un trabajo y llegaría a las siete.

Frunció el ceño, notando que el chico le había contestado, decaído, que estaba bien.

Entonces llegó a casa, y Eren lo recibió así, enojado, molesto y furioso. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se había molestado tanto, considerando que le llamó a la hora de almuerzo para decirle que no lo iría a buscar. Mierda, ni que fuera su cuarto aniversario–

Mierda.

Con una expresión atónita, miró la fecha en su móvil.

Oh, carajo. Hoy cumplían cuatro años desde que estaban saliendo.

Tragó saliva, abriendo el refrigerador, y notó la pequeña torta.

Puta madre. Eren lo iba a matar.

Pudo escuchar los gritos del mocoso, hablándole a Luke, con toda probabilidad jugando con él para distraerse un poco, y mordió su labio inferior, pensando en cómo arreglar el problema en el que se había metido. Pero carajo, el mocoso no se lo iba a perdonar con facilidad.

No sabía cómo lo pudo haber olvidado, siendo que cada año se acordaba casi con una semana de anterioridad y preparaba algo para sorprender al castaño, pasándolo a buscar luego de clases. Mierda, no supo cómo aquel evento de tal magnitud no había llegado a su mente uno de esos días para organizar por último una pequeña cena con la que Eren quedaría más que feliz.

Frotó su sien, irritado, y fue al comedor, viendo por el ventanal al chico abrazando a Luke, notando también la sombra de tristeza en sus ojos.

Ni siquiera podía salir a comprar algo, porque estaba anocheciendo y ya todo debía estar cerrando. Además, decidirse para comprarle algo bonito tardaría mucho.

Suspiró, abriendo el ventanal y llamando su atención.

—Oi, Eren.

El castaño desvió la vista, volteándose para seguir acariciando a Luke.

—Te estoy hablando, mocoso —le dijo al no recibir respuesta.

Eren solo se inclinó, Luke gimiendo para luego frotar su cabeza contra el cuello del chico, notando su estado de ánimo.

Acarició el puente de su nariz, cruzándose de brazos.

—Quiero estar solo —fue lo único que contestó Eren en voz baja.

—Mocoso…

Dio un paso, pero entonces Luke le soltó un gruñido casi en advertencia, y Levi bufó por la incredulidad.

¿Acaso ese perro se creía el alfa de la casa o qué?

Eren no le reprochó nada al animal, solo arrugó los labios para luego girarse y entrar a la casa con Luke siguiéndolo dignamente.

Volvió a bufar, cerrando el ventanal y pensando que quizás si hacía la cena el chico se relajaría un poco, pero lo descartó porque aquello lo pondría, tal vez, más sensible al ser su aniversario.

Eren había pasado a su habitación directamente, por lo que Levi adivinó que quizás se acostó para luego hacerse bolita. A lo mejor podría aprovecharse de ello para abrazarlo por la espalda y así pedirle perdón por olvidar el aniversario. A Eren le encantaba que hiciera cucharita con él.

Al menos, eso pensaba hacer hasta que abrió la puerta de su habitación y encontró a Eren acostado, abrazando a Luke como si fuera un peluche, repartiendo besos por su cabeza.

Sintió los celos corriendo por sus venas, porque Eren estaba actuando así a propósito, sacándole celos con el estúpido perro que tenía.

—Baja al perro —ordenó con la voz helada.

Eren apachurró más al animal, entrecerrando sus ojos con desafío.

—¿Quién es un lindo perrito? —murmuró besando su nariz—. ¿A quién quiero yo más en el mundo? —Luke le lengüeteó la mejilla, sacándole una risa—. Tú, mi bebito.

Tratando de mantener a raya los celos descontrolados que estaban carcomiéndolo por dentro, pasó de largo hacia el baño para lavarse los dientes, esforzándose en ignorar los ronroneos amorosos de Eren hacia su mascota.

—¿Quién se merece todo el amor del mundo? —prosiguió Eren como si nada—. ¿Quién jamás olvidaría su aniversario de pareja? —apretó el mango del cepillo de dientes—. Tú, mi lindo Luke. Tú eres la mejor mascota del mundo. Tú no eres como el idiota que tengo por novio.

—Basta —escupió desde el baño.

Luke hizo un sonido con su garganta, casi de placer, y le dio a Eren un pequeño beso en los labios, haciéndolo reír más fuerte.

—Se va —declaró Levi—, ahora mismo.

—Yo me iré con él–

—No —Levi entró a la habitación, sus ojos echando chispas, para luego caminar hacia la cama sin dejar esa actitud amenazante—, te quedarás aquí, ¿entendido?

—No puedes–

Levi estrechó sus ojos, acobardándolo, y antes de que pudiera quejarse, agarró a Luke entre sus brazos, escuchando sus lloriqueos.

—¡Bájalo! —chilló Eren—. ¡Le harás daño, Levi!

—No le haré nada —espetó el azabache resoplando debido al peso del animal, que comenzó a retorcerse, gimoteando, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación—. No dejaré que me quite lo que es mío.

Eren se puso de pie, espantado.

—¡Anda, Levi, estás actuando como un–! ¡Wah!

Luego de dejar al perro en el pasillo, cerrando de un portazo, tomó al chico de la cintura, cargándolo sobre su hombro.

—¡Bájame, Levi! —gritó Eren golpeando la espalda del alfa, oyendo los ladridos de Luke—. ¡Sigo enojado contigo! ¡Eres el peor novio del mundo!

Lo tiró a la cama, viendo su cuerpo rebotar, y se cruzó de brazos, intimidándolo para que se quedara quieto. Olisqueó el aire y notó las feromonas molestas del chico, pero por debajo…

Sonrió de lado.

—Si estás tan enojado, ¿por qué pareciera que tus feromonas tratan de seducirme? —preguntó viendo su rostro sonrojarse.

—N-no seas… idi-diota… —masculló Eren tragando saliva, oyendo entonces los gimoteos de su perro, que rasguñaba la puerta para entrar—. Anda a abrirle. Olvidaste nuestro aniversario y estoy enojado contigo…

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, lo empujó otra vez contra la cama, agarrando sus muñecas y pegándolas al colchón mientras se inclinaba, dándole un beso suave en la mejilla. Volvió a olisquear el aire, percibiendo cómo las feromonas de Eren se dispararon con esa simple acción.

—Oi, mocoso… —murmuró chocando con sus ojos—, perdóname por lo que hice —Eren hizo una mueca cuando los labios de Levi acariciaron su mandíbula—. No lo haré otra vez, lo prometo.

—Ah… No… Eres un… pe-pesado, Levi… ngh… —jadeó Eren al sentir una mano del alfa acariciándole la cintura.

—¿Eso es un "te perdono"? —preguntó el azabache sin borrar ni un poco su sonrisa.

—Es un… mhn… muérete…

Levi soltó un chasquido, y antes de que Eren pudiera añadir algo más, lo besó en los labios con suavidad, acariciando su mejilla, tomándose su tiempo. O eso pretendía hasta que Eren lo mordió con fuerza.

Se alejó, sorprendido, y el castaño se retorció tratando de lucir digno y no excitado aunque fallando miserablemente porque el bulto en su entrepierna lo delataba.

Lamió su labio inferior, saboreando la sangre, y sonrió ahora como un depredador.

Eren sintió un escalofrío.

—¡Si-sigo enojado, Levi! —chilló Eren, logrando que Luke desde el otro lado volviera a ladrar—. ¡Si crees que… que porque… AH!

Levi lo agarró del pie, tirando de él, y Eren volvió a chillar, sin dejar de liberar feromonas como loco. El azabache, gruñendo por la diversión, lo giró subiéndose sobre él para impedir que siguiera retorciéndose, y le comenzó a besar el cuello, sintiendo a Eren gemir, arqueando su espalda.

—E-estúpido… a-alfa… ngh… —balbuceó Eren, echando su cabeza atrás para que Levi tuviera mejor acceso.

Levi comenzó a subirle la camisa, sus manos frías acariciando sus pezones, y Eren jadeó con fuerza, sus piernas separándose.

El azabache iba a chupar sus pezones, hasta que sintieron un estruendo viniendo de la puerta, un ladrido, y Eren alcanzó a empujar a Levi al suelo antes de que Luke se lanzara sobre él. El animal cayó en los brazos de su dueño, comenzando a lamer su rostro desesperado, casi marcando su territorio.

Levi, con una mueca de furia, miró la puerta y–

Oh, iba a matar a ese perro. Lo descuartizaría lentamente para colgarlo de la cola.

El estúpido animal había roto la puerta, haciendo un agujero para poder entrar y defender a su dueño.

—Lo voy a matar —dijo Levi poniéndose de pie.

Luke, levantando las orejas, lo miró y le soltó un gruñido.

Eren, tratando de recuperar el aire, miró a su perro con el ceño fruncido.

—Oye, Luke —le acarició la oreja, llamando su atención—, eso no se hace, perro malo —el animal bajó sus orejas, mirándolo—. Mira, hiciste un desastre —el animal gimoteó, apenado, y Eren mordió su labio inferior—. Oh, mierda, no puedo enojarme contigo —y ante la atónita mirada de Levi, comenzó a besarle la cabeza, logrando que Luke volviera a levantar sus orejas y le pasara la lengua por su rostro—. ¿Quién es el mejor chico del mundo? Tú, precioso, tú eres el más bonito.

Bien, Levi ya no podía controlar más sus celos.

—Eren —llamó con la voz helada.

El castaño, lentamente, lo miró con una sonrisa creída.

—¿Qué, Levi? —estrechó más al animal en sus brazos.

—Si no sueltas ahora a ese perro de mierda, voy a atacarte cuando menos te lo esperes y te dejaré en silla de ruedas.

Eren palideció.

Levi entrecerró sus ojos, diciendo claramente que no estaba bromeando.

El omega tragó saliva, poniéndose de pie con Luke en brazos, y aclaró su garganta.

Luke le dio una lamida en el cuello, en el mismo lugar donde Levi lo había besado, para luego mirar al azabache con burla.

—¡Olvidaste nuestro aniversario! —chilló Eren antes de salir de la habitación.

Levi lo siguió, bufando.

—¡Ya te pedí perdón!

—¡Pero eso no arreglará que lo olvidaste! —Eren abrió el ventanal, dejando a Luke en el suelo—. ¡Luke, estás castigado!

El animal lo miró con tristeza, bajando sus orejas, pero no hizo amago de entrar a la casa, solo se quedó, allí sentado, observando a Eren cerrar con llave y al azabache malo que lo odiaba sacándole la lengua en actitud infantil.

—¡Levi, te estás comportando como un niño pequeño! —regañó Eren tratando de no girarse para mirar a su mascota porque estaba seguro de que apenas lo viera, iba a arrepentirse de echarlo.

—¿Quieres que me comporte como un adulto, acaso? —Levi enarcó una ceja, dando un paso—. Ya sabes lo que hacen los adultos en sus aniversarios, ¿o no?

Eren, molesto, se quitó una pantufla y se la lanzó. El alfa la esquivó con facilidad.

—¡Levi Ackerman, olvidaste nuestro aniversario! —repitió.

Levi humedeció sus labios, excitado al notarlo enojado.

—No lo hice adrede —ronroneó Levi dando otro paso—, tuve una semana de mierda, Eren, y ahora solo quiero sentirte —el chico se ruborizó, avergonzado—. Quiero tenerte debajo de mí, gimiendo como me gusta —temblando, Eren cerró las cortinas del ventanal—. Anda, perdóname, prometo no olvidarlo nunca más —las manos de Levi lo agarraron de la cintura—. Mañana iremos al mar, y estaremos los dos solo, lo prometo —Eren lo abrazó por el cuello, sin perder el color en sus mejillas—. Y puedes pedir lo que quieras de regalo, te lo daré.

Le dio un beso suave en los labios, pegándolo más a su cuerpo, y escuchó su jadeo entrecortado.

Antes de que Eren pudiera decir algo más, lo recostó en el suelo, sin dejar de besarlo, volviendo a acariciar su cintura, sabiendo que ese era un punto bastante sensible en el cuerpo de su omega.

Sus labios prosiguieron por su cuello mientras le quitaba la camisa y él hacía lo mismo con la suya.

—Quiero… —levantó la vista, viendo a Eren cubrir sus ojos con su brazo, gimiendo al sentir las manos de su alfa tocando sus pezones—, ah… un… ngh… a-amigo… para… mhn… Luke…

Su boca atrapó un pezón y lo vio gemir, la saliva escurriendo por el borde de su labio.

—¿Crees que yo soportaré otro perro? —murmuró antes de estirar un pezón con sus dientes, sintiendo el cuerpo debajo de él temblar, sus manos ocupadas para desabrocharle el pantalón.

—No —Eren seguía sin quitar el brazo de su rostro—, por… por eso lo quiero… ah…

Echó a un lado los pantalones, jugueteando con el borde de su ropa interior, ya sintiéndola húmeda por la lubricación que Eren soltaba. Desabrochó su pantalón también, lo suficiente como para liberar su miembro ya erecto y listo para hacerle el amor a su omega.

—Mocoso de mierda —gruñó Levi antes de besarlo en la boca, descubriendo su rostro, chocando sus ojos con el otro, sin dejar de mirarse mientras sus manos seguían acariciándolo. Al separarse, un hilo de saliva unía ambas bocas—. Iré a… buscar un condón… —masculló, pero entonces Eren lo volvió a besar, arqueando su espalda.

—No, ese… ese era mi regalo… —jadeó el castaño con la voz sin dejar de temblar—, puedes… ngh… ma-marcarme, Levi… —lo observó, sin decir nada—. Está… está bien… yo quiero…

Le quitó la ropa interior, levantando sus piernas para ubicarlas en sus hombros, elevando su trasero, sus manos hábilmente deslizándose por sus glúteos, viendo cómo se crispaba ante el toque. Al meter dos dedos en su interior lo besó con ferocidad, oyendo el gemido atorado en su garganta.

Sus dedos comenzaron a estirarlo, su otra mano ocupada en pellizcar un pezón, y besó la mandíbula del castaño, notando sus ojos nublados por el placer.

Quitó los dedos de su interior, comenzando a acariciar su palpitante polla, y la acomodó contra la entrada dilatada de Eren.

—Le traeré un amigo a Luke… —dijo entre dientes, inclinándose mientras se deslizaba con lentitud en su interior húmedo, estrecho y caliente.

—Ajá… —fue lo único que pudo decir Eren, gimiendo al sentir como se llenaba de a poco.

—… le traeré un gato… —gruñó Levi besando su cuello.

—¡No, l-lo va a–! ¡NGH!

Levi terminó entrando de golpe, logrando que gritara producto del placer y el éxtasis.

Sonrió de lado, notando la expresión ruborizada y avergonzada de Eren, boqueando en busca de aire.

Lo embistió, notando como su rostro se deformaba gracias a las sensaciones placenteras recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Eren lo abrazó por el cuello, jadeando, gimiendo, repartiendo besos por su piel mientras trataba de ahogar todos los sonidos que escapaban de su boca.

Levi simplemente lo sostuvo por la cintura, moviéndose en su interior, sus labios recorriendo su piel, marcándola, acariciándola. Podía oír el chapoteo morboso que hacia su cuerpo al embestir a Eren, y buscó su boca para besarlo, para murmurarle cuánto lo quería, cuánto lo amaba.

—Luke… —sollozó Eren por el deseo—, no-nos va a… a oír…

—¿Tú crees? —masculló Levi contra su oído, sintiendo como el chico enterraba sus uñas en su espalda—. Que sepa entonces… mhn… quien manda aquí… —deslizó una mano hasta agarrar el miembro erecto de Eren, comenzando a masturbarlo para hacerlo llegar al éxtasis.

—Eres un… un celoso, Levi… agh… —Eren sonrió temblorosamente antes de besarlo con suavidad, sus lenguas jugueteando entre sí, sus cuerpos sudorosos acariciándose—. ¡Mhn! ¡L-Levi! —gimió el castaño cuando su alfa lo siguió penetrando, golpeando su próstata sin descanso.

—Tú —gruñó Levi mordiendo su labio inferior—, me vuelves… loco, mocoso de mierda…

El chico soltó una carcajada tiritona, volviendo a besarlo, corrientes placenteras recorriendo todo su cuerpo, sintiendo como iba a llegar pronto al orgasmo.

—Te quiero —susurró Eren, sin dejar de besarlo, corriéndose en la mano de Levi—, te amo… ah… Levi…

El interior del chico se contrajo mientras eyaculaba, jadeando, y Levi lo miró a los ojos, notando su expresión llena de ternura y amor.

Lo besó al sentir como él también llegaba al orgasmo, penetrándolo más profundo, y al sentir su miembro crecer para anudar en su interior, deslizó su boca por su cuello, escuchando su jadeó de leve dolor, para luego morderlo, sus colmillos enterrándose, marcando su piel, declarándolo como suyo.

Eren gimió productor del dolor, pero solo echó atrás su cuello, dándole mayor accesibilidad, sintiendo también como el miembro de Levi anudaba dentro de él.

—Te amo —murmuró Levi contra su cuello, lamiendo la mordedura, eyaculando en su interior—, te amo… mocoso de mierda…

Volvió a su boca, besándolo, acariciando su rostro mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, oyendo solo sus suaves inhalaciones, sin salir de su interior.

—Sigues siendo… el peor novio… del mundo… —resolló Eren abrazándolo por el cuello, soltando una risita al sentir la lengua del azabache en su marca recién hecha.

—Te traeré una tortuga —gruñó Levi moviéndose, recostándose en el suelo y dejando a Eren sobre su pecho—. Esa será tu nueva mascota.

—Qué aburrido —Eren comenzó a hacer círculos en su pecho, sintiendo los labios de Levi ahora en su hombro—. Oye, ya lo hicimos.

—Es nuestro aniversario —masculló el azabache.

—Aniversario que olvidaste —reclamó Eren.

—Tú me estabas sacando celos con Luke —protestó Levi.

—¡Olvidaste nuestro aniversario, tú, estúpido enano!

Levi lo miró sin mostrar expresión alguna, logrando que los escalofríos recorrieran todo el cuerpo de Eren, arrepintiéndose de lo que dijo.

—Oye, Levi, solo estaba bromeando, no es necesario que– ¡Wah! ¡No, Levi!

Por supuesto, Eren no dejó de chillar por todo lo que quedaba de noche causando que Luke enloqueciera desde el patio trasero, aullando y ladrando, tratando de que alguien lo escuchara para que fuera salvar a su pobre, pobre dueño que estaba en manos de un horrible monstruo enano que odiaba con todo su perruno corazón.

* * *

 _Kathy, dame un hijo :3 ahrre xD_

 _Acá esta tu oneshot que tanto te debía *corazón* Espero que te haya gustado, sino, te pegaré :v_

 _¿Review? xD_

 _~Cotota_


End file.
